


Collecting Memories Like Pebbles

by BeautifulTendencies



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulTendencies/pseuds/BeautifulTendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren stands before him, fists clenched at his sides, his mouth tight in anger.</p><p>“Your father. He hits you.”</p><p>It’s not even a question anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collecting Memories Like Pebbles

**Author's Note:**

> It is a tiny piece of shit. It's a turd.

“He hits you, doesn’t he?”

Ren stands before him, fists clenched at his sides, his mouth tight in anger.

“Your father. He hits you.”

It’s not even a question anymore.

Hux avoids his eyes and pushes past him. “It’s none of your business,” he says, because it isn’t. Ren shouldn’t care.

But Ren was never one to do what he should do.

He senses the fist a second before it smashes into his face with blinding force, a second too late to do anything but take it.

What he would do, on any other given day, was give Ren a disapproving look, taunt him about the irony in hitting him when he was protesting the idea of Hux getting hit by anyone in the first place. And although today had been almost identical to the many days, months, years, before it, a wave of something broke within him and all of a sudden he was punching Ren right back.

And then they were tumbling across the schoolyard in a whirl of swinging limbs and grunts, kicking up dirt and adding to the miserable mess they were both in, continuing their sprawling fight until they were both too tired to bother.

They collapsed to the ground, side by side and breathing heavily.

And it was just the two of them, the way it always had been since they’d met. The way it’d always be.

Eventually Hux pushed himself off the ground and brushed the dirt off his trousers, offering his hand down to Ren, who scowled as he was helped up.

They held hands as they walked each other home, the sun starting to set in the sky.

And Hux was content.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why you bothered to waste your time, but thank you.
> 
> Comments and Kudos and I will give you a virtual kiss. Or a cake. Whichever you might prefer.


End file.
